1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing store information to a shopper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional technology, a technique has been developed where an output device such as a display is attached to a shopping cart used in a store such as a supermarket, and product information is output according to a position of the cart in the store (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-132886).
However, in the conventional technology, since a shopper's moving speed was not taken into consideration, there was a problem in that if the shopper moved too quickly inside the store, product information was output after the shopper had already passed the product and was not delivered to the shopper in a timely fashion.